Natasha Romanoff (Earth-416274)
Natasha Is The Former Member Of The Avegers And Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Before Becoming Second In Command Of The Spiderlings And In A Relationship With Kaine Parker Powers And Abilities Powers *'Unique PhysiologyBoyfriend Due To A Enhancement Procedure, Natasha Romanoff's Physiology Was Changed Permanently. First, The Procedure Crippled Her Mind And Body. Then, The Experiment Rebuilt Her Physical And Mental Faculties Further Than A Human Could Process Or Build. These Enhancements Make Black Widow An Enhanced Human, Not Superhuman And Afford Her The Enhancements. *'Enhanced Intellect:' Able To Think 9 Times Faster And Utilize That Much More Of Her Mind Than Your Average Human For Information Processing And Sorting, Red Robin's Mind Is Virtually A Computer Built For Strategy And Problem-Solving, One That Works At Optimal Ability Even When Under Stress And Fatigue As She Apparently Uses 90% Of Her Brain (As Opposed To The Myth That The Average Human Only Uses Around 10% Of Their Brain). She Is Also Ingenious In Devising Solutions Against Superior Aspects Of Opponents, Can Observe And Exploit, And Can Calculate Distance, Speed, And Time At Lightning Speeds; Her Sense of Timing Is Superb, Bordering An Perfection. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Black Widow Possesses Enhanced Reflexes. The Speed At Which He Reacts Allows Her To Dodge Fast-Moving Projectiles Such As Arrows And Bullets. He Can Usually Out-React Even The Fastest Humans, No Matter How Well-Trained. *'Enhanced Speed:' Ability To Run At Speeds Of Up To 30Mph And Long Distances Far Out-Performing Any Olympic Athlete. *'Enhanced Stamina:' Romanoff Can Exert Herself At Peak Capacity Greater Then Any Human Could. *'Enhanced Strength:' Her Entire Muscular System Was Hardened And Fortified Making Black Widow Many Times Stronger Than An Average Human To The Point Of Tearing Off An Airplane Door And Twisting Steel With Her Bare Hands. She Can Place The This Capability Into his Strikes, Allowing Her The Augment The Concussive Force Of His Attacks. His Etrength Should Be Sufficient Enough To Press About A Ton With Relative Ease. *'Enhanced Senses:' Romanoff's Senses Have Been Augmented To Heightened Levels Of Function. He Can Perceive Things Better Than A Normal Human. This Includes, But Is Not Limited To: *'Enhanced Hearing:' *'Enhanced Sense of Smell:' *'Enhanced Vision:' *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' With An Accelerated Ability To Heal Damaged Tissue, The Rate At Which Romanoff's Body Recovers From Injury And Capable Of Being Repaired Before Death. As Such, Natasha's Body Can Take A Tremendous Amount Of Punishment Before Succumbing To Death. Simple Gunshot And Stab Wounds, Cuts, And Broken Bones Can Heal Faster Than Normal. She Was Once Impaled Clean Through Her Chest, And It Did Nothing But Slow Her Down And Cause Great Pain. *'Enhanced Immunity:' Romanoff's Regenerative Abilities Have Some Affect On his Body's Ability To Process Through Harmful, Foreign Substances And He Has Become Naturally Immune To Deadly Poisons And Illnesses. *'Immortality:' Never Seeming To Age, Natasha Has Never Appeared Any Older Both Physically And Mentally After Her Curse. She's Stated That The World Grows Older Around Her. Abilities Natasha Romanoff Is A High Level Trained Combatant And Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Operative. She Is Fluent In Multiple Languages Including Russian, Italian, And Latin. She Also Possesses High Level Computer Training And Psychologist Training. The Black Widow Is A Master Martial Artist, An Expert Marksman, A Natural Actress, An Infamous Seductress, And A Gifted Veteran spy. *'Master Martial Artist:' Natasha Is An Expert In The Field Of Multiple Martial Arts. Using A Series Of Non-Lethal Weapons She Was Able To Take Down Nearly A Dozen Of Hammer Security Guards With Ease, And Without Being Hit At All. She Was Able To Defeat Red Skull In Combat. In All Out War, Her Skills Yielded Similar Results, Allowing Her To Dominate Numerous Chitauri Soldiers In Close Quarters. *'Expert Acrobat:' She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of many difficult feats. *'Expert Marksman:' Natasha is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. *'Multilingual:' She is fluent in Latin, Russian, English, French, German, Italian, and various other languages. *'Expert Tactician:' She is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. She has lead the Avengers and even S.H.I.E.L.D. on one occasion. *'Expert Tactician:' She is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. *'Master Interrogator:' Agent Romanoff was able to trick Loki into telling her about his plan to use the Hulk against the Helicarrier. Her most effective tactic is to allow her target to believe they are guiding the conversation (At one point allowing herself to be captured and tortured) so that their questions and comments will provide her with the information she is looking for. *'Talented Hacker:' Natasha can hack into most computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security. She use this talent to help Rhodes regain control of the War Machine armor and enabled him to help Stark fought the rest of the attacking Hammer drones. *'Master Seductress:' She Is An Expert In The Field of Seduction. Natasha Has Been Infamously Known To Bend Many Different Men To Her Will And Sometimes Even Get Them To Do Her Bidding For Her. *'Expert Spy:' Natasha Is A Dangerous Secret Agent Trained In Espionage, Stealth, Disguise, Infiltration, And Demolitions. Her Talents And Years Of Experience Have Enabled Her To Reach A High Ranking As An Agent Of S.H.I.E.L.D. *'Weapon Adaptation:''' While She Usually Excels In Pistols And Her Martial Arts Skills, She Can Adapt To Using Weaponry She Is Not Used To, As Shown When She Uses A Chitauri Weapon To Lethal Efficiency.